


Bus Ride to Camp

by keithpoenewt



Series: High School Senior Year AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Corex AU, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School AU, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Relationship, Senior year, Slow Burn, eventually, friendship goals tbh, give him a medal, it's a 3 da camp really, or retreat, senior year retreat, someone please help this poor boy, something's up with him and keith's gonna get to the bottom of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithpoenewt/pseuds/keithpoenewt
Summary: Being woken up at 6:30am on a Tuesday during the summer is not what Keith needs…especially since it's signaling the worst days of his life. Today is the first day of his senior retreat where he and his classmates travel over to the lake and spend time bonding and getting closer as a class.Keithreallydoesn't want to go, but his mother insists, saying he'll have fun. Once Keith learns who is in his group…he knows he won't survive the whole trip.Hishuge crushspecial feelings for his group leader are bound to get in the way at some point.





	Bus Ride to Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been writing this in order, but I plan to now. This is the first installment of the Corex/High School Senior Year AU and I _promise_ I'll get to writing canon klance soon. I mean technically I already made them confess! xD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**Corex Day 1, Early Morning:**

“Keith! It’s time to get up! You have to be at school in thirty minutes to get ready for Corex!” Keith’s mom yells from downstairs.

Keith groans and covers his face with a pillow. Maybe if he keeps it here long enough he’ll suffocate and not have to go on this retreat. Maybe-

“KEITH KOGANE I KNOW YOU HEAR ME, MISTER! DON’T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!” his mom yells again.

Keith angrily throws his pillow across the room and kicks off his sheets. Well, there goes that plan. He yawns and stretches his arms up in the air. His back cracks loudly and he lets out a satisfied sigh before standing up to make his way downstairs. The sweet scent of pancakes fills his nostrils as he wanders over to the kitchen. Keith smiles when he sees his mom finishing up the last bit of chocolate chip pancakes. “Looks delicious, mom,” he compliments, taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

She turns and smiles at Keith before setting a plate in front of him. “Thank you, sweetheart. I made them because I know you didn’t want to go on this retreat.”

“It’s not too late to cancel,” Keith comments as he reaches across the table for the syrup. “I don’t need to go.”

“Of course you do,” his mom replies with a smile. “Takashi went to his senior retreat and I think you should go to yours. Besides, he’ll be there chaperoning!”

Keith groans and rolls his eyes. “Great…you just made this sound _so_ much more appealing,” Keith says sarcastically.

“Just eat your pancakes. Your brother will be here in twenty minutes to bring you to school,” Keith’s mom replies as she turns off the pancake griddle. She walks over to Keith and kisses his forehead. “Love you, sweetheart.”

“Wuv you too,” Keith replies, mouth full of pancake.

She chuckles and ruffles his hair before grabbing her purse and walking out the door to head to work. Takashi Shirogane, Keith’s older brother whom he calls “Shiro,” and his parents adopted Keith in when he was about 11 years old. Keith chose to keep his own last name because it’s all he has left about his parents.

The Shirogane’s are good to Keith and love him as if he’s their own child. Not to mention Shiro is the greatest older brother anyone could ask for. Shiro’s the one who got him into playing sports. He played all the ones he could in grade school, but once high school rolled around, Keith wanted to quit; however, Shiro wouldn’t let that happen. He urged Keith to continue with football, baseball, and hockey since Keith was very skilled and talented at all three of those.

Anyway, it’s time for Keith to get ready for school so he better get changed. He makes his way back up to his room and changes into some black basketball shorts and a somewhat tight fitting white T-shirt. He grabs his red high-top Converse from the closet and hurries downstairs. He quickly slips them on and fumbles with the shoelaces for a minute before successfully tying them.

For such an amazing shoe, they’re a pain in the ass to tie.  
Keith grabs his phone from the charger and puts it in his pocket before going over to his bags of stuff to check if he has everything he needs for the retreat. All the clothes he’ll need seem to be in there, along with his phone charger, toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, some hair ties (his mom has told him countless times to get it cut, but Keith’s too stubborn to get it chopped off…besides he kinda likes it long), shampoo, conditioner (his hair isn’t naturally this soft), and soap.

The door opens and slams against the wall, scaring Keith which causes him to fall on the floor from his crouched position. He turns and sees Shiro standing there, talking loudly on the phone to someone.

“Matt, I don’t see how this concerns me!” Shiro exclaims into the phone. He drops his keys on the ground when he sees Keith glaring at him from the floor. He stifles a laugh, but his smile quickly turns to a frown. “So what if I’m laughing at you?! What are you gonna do about it?! We both know I can crush your bones. I told you to come to the gym with me instead of staying inside all day and playing video games!” He pauses to roll his eyes. “And yet I can still kick your ass in Mario Kart. Nope! I don’t wanna hear your bullshit excuses, Matt. Just apologize! Nope! I gave you my advice! Goodbye Matt!” Shiro hangs up the phone and slips it into his pocket before looking back at Keith and smirking. “Whatcha doin’ down there?”

“Recovering from a heart attack you almost gave me!” Keith yells, bitterly. He holds his hand up for Shiro to help him up with.

Shiro chuckles and hoists Keith to his feet. “I always love seeing you, bro. You ready to go?”

“Ready for hell? Hell yeah!” Keith exclaims with fake enthusiasm.

Shiro rolls his eyes and helps Keith grab all his stuff. “You’re going to have fun, trust me. I thought it was gonna suck when I went, but it ended up being super fun. I learned a lot about my class and got closer to people I didn’t think I would get closer to. I know you have a special someone you wanna get closer with.” Shiro smirks and raises his eyebrow slyly, elbowing Keith playfully.

Keith rolls his eyes. Just because Shiro is right doesn’t mean Keith needs to give him that satisfaction of being right. Keith would rather jump off a cliff than admitting to his four-year strong crush on-

_Nope. Not gonna go there. Nuh uh. Not gonna happen._

Over Keith’s dead, rotting corpse.

Okay…maybe that’s a little morbid, but, oh well.

Anyway, Shiro helps Keith load his stuff into the back of Shiro’s car before hopping in the passenger’s seat. Shiro closes the trunk and gets in the driver’s side, starting up the car. He turns to look at Keith. “You know, I’m sure I can convince Coran to let you ride with me to the camp if you really don’t want to ride the bus.”

Keith shakes his head no. “It’s okay. I’ll just listen to music on my phone or whatever.”

The rest of the car ride is quiet, Keith mainly stares out the window, contemplating what he did to deserve this eternal torment. Maybe it’s his past that has finally come back to haunt him…

Shiro pats Keith’s arm and gestures for him to get out of the car. Keith grumbles to himself but hops out of the car. He hears yelling across the parking lot so Keith turns to see who yelled and rolls his eyes when he sees two of his classmates arguing with each other.

“Keith,” Shiro says. “You can leave your bags in my car. I can bring them to the camp, then you’ll just come get them when we arrive, alright?”

Keith nods. “Okay, Shiro. I’ll see you inside.” He waves goodbye to his brother and makes his way inside the school. He scans the cafeteria, looking for any signs of him, until-

“Hey yo, Kogane!” a voice shouts from behind him.

Keith clenches his jaw and rolls his eyes at the voice.

 _Damien_.

Keith turns around and glares daggers at the boy making his way over to him. “What the hell do you want, Damien.”

Damien chuckles. “Just wanted to see how my ol’ pal Kogane was doing! I hope you don’t plan on trying out for football again. We all know you’re too shrimpy to make the team this year.”

The group of boys around him starts to laugh. Keith raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. “And yet, I get more playing time than you. That says a lot about me, but what does it say about you?”

Damien glares at Keith and raises his fist. “I ought to punch you in the face for that, Kogane. I know what you are. Someone like you has no right being on the team.”

Keith goes to retort, but a voice from behind him interrupts. “I think it’d be best if you left Keith alone, Damien. Keith can hold his own and you know that…everyone does.”

Keith turns and sees Hunk Garett standing behind him with his arms crossed. “Walk away, Damien,” Hunk orders.

Damien glares at Hunk but leads his bastard posse away from Keith. He turns and looks at Hunk. “Thanks for that,” Keith says.

Hunk smiles. “Not a problem! You wanna come hang with Shay, Gwen, Cassidy, Lance, and I? It’ll probably be better than dealing with Damien again.”

Keith shrugs. “Sure, why not.”

Hunk Garett is one of the few people Keith would call a “friend.” He’s been buddies with him ever since they both made the football team as freshmen and Hunk hasn’t left him alone since…not that Keith’s complaining. Hunk is an awesome friend, but Keith doesn’t feel that close to him since they only really hang out a lot during the fall.

Anyway, Hunk leads Keith over to his friends. They catch the end of Gwen saying something which causes the others to laugh loudly. Lance clutches his stomach and almost falls off the table because he’s laughing so hard.

Lance laughing is a beautiful sight to see…one Keith will cherish forever. His eyes crinkle up and his pearly white teeth flash out. He had braces back during sophomore year and Keith silently thanks Lance’s parents each day for it.

Once they catch sight of them, Lance waves them over. “Ah! I see you’ve brought the Mullet with you, Hunk, who also happens to be my archrival.” Lance smirks and winks at Keith.

Keith rolls his eyes and takes a seat next to Cassidy, across from Lance. “I didn’t know you liked my hair so much, Lance. You never seem to stop talking about it.”

Lance sputters. “What?! I never stop talking about a lot of things! It’s nothing special! Shut up!” His cheeks flush pink and he turns away.

Hunk takes a seat next to Shay and kisses her on the cheek. Shay and Hunk have been dating since the summer after their sophomore year and have been inseparable since. They’re one couple Keith tolerates showing PDA since they never really do it that often.

A couple that Keith does find annoying is Damien and his bitch, Kara. Keith doesn’t really like using that slur when referring to women, but Kara is no woman. She’s something that came from Satan’s butthole sent here to make everyone’s life a stinky, shit-living hell.

Speaking of her, Keith hears her obnoxious laugh from a couple tables down. He turns and sees her laughing it up with Lindsay and Bea, but Bea doesn’t seem to be enjoying herself. In fact, she seems very pissed, but clearly, Lindsay and Kara aren’t getting the hints to leave her alone.

Keith starts to stand up to make his way over there, but Shiro’s voice speaking in the microphone makes him stop.

“Okay! I need all the group leaders to follow me outside to grab their posters and get ready to get their groups together. After that, we’ll load the busses. Does that sound good to everyone?” Shiro asks into the mic. Everyone cheers, clearly ready to get to the camp.

Lance pats Hunk on the back and says goodbye to Keith and the others and makes his way outside. He slings his arm around someone’s shoulders, says something to them, and removes it once they start laughing.

Something twists in Keith’s gut. Jealousy? The need to not go on this retreat? Both?

Whatever it is, Keith doesn’t like it.

After a few more minutes, Shiro lets everyone outside to go find their groups. Gwen, Shay, Hunk, and Cassidy walk around together to find their groups. Gwen and Shay split off first, making their way across the courtyard when they spot their group.

Keith continues to look around for his name on a poster. He stops looking only to see Bea and Lindsay standing together by a poster. Well, now Keith knows who will be murdered first on this retreat.

Surprisingly he won’t be the one committing the murder nor be the victim.

Thank goodness he isn’t in that group.

He continues walking before spotting his name on a poster. Keith glances up and his stomach immediately drops once he sees who his group leader is…

Lance McClain.

Great…

He walks up to Lance and sees Cassidy’s and Hunk’s name written down as well, along with Bailey McCarthy and Troy Fenwick.

So, Keith doesn’t know everyone in his group that well. This is what he was afraid of. He knows their names and a little bit about them, but that’s about it. Hunk is really the only person who Keith knows well. Keith also knows group leader, Lance McClain, but they’re so-called rivals so does that really count?

Keith isn't exactly one of the popular kids, despite being involved in two of the school’s biggest sport teams. He isn’t really a big socializer.

Lance, on the other hand, is a popular kid because he talks to everyone. He's the social butterfly of the class and can strike up a conversation with anyone in the class - not to mention he’s also the class president for crying out loud. He kinda needs to be friendly with everyone. From the band kids to the football team, Lance is well-known and well-liked.

Keith couldn't complain too much about his predicament. Lance IS nice to look at and it’ll be nice to have him as a group leader, but Keith is the only person to ever have some beef with Lance and Keith hates it.

He’s been pining for Lance since freshman year and this stupid rivalry pisses him off! Lance thinks he’s a jackass, but Keith hasn’t even done anything! Keith wants to be mad at Lance, but he can’t bring himself to hate him…Lance is too cute to hold a grudge against.

This is going to be the longest three days of my life, Keith thinks to himself.

Hunk pats Keith on the back, breaking him out of his thoughts. “We’re in the same group! That’s awesome!”

Keith gives Hunk a small smile and nods. “Yeah…it’s great.”

Hunk chuckles. “Don’t sound too excited.”

“Oh! I didn't mean-” Keith starts.

“Nah, I know what you meant.” Hunk pats Keith on the back again before turning to Lance. “What bus are we on?”

“I'm pretty sure we’re on bus one, but I'm not sure,” Lance replies. “I think I forgot.”

Keith scoffs. “Not surprised.”

Lance glares at him. “What's that supposed to mean, Mullet!? I've had a lot on my mind so lay off!”

Keith furrows his eyebrows. “I was kidding…sorry I offended you.” His chest tightens at the angry expression on Lance’s face so he looks away at the ground.

Nothing he ever said was right! How was he supposed to get through the rear of the retreat when anything he said pissed Lance off!?

“Table groups one through ten can go collect their stuff from the gym lobby and head to the first bus!” Shiro announces, checking off something on a clipboard before turning to Coran to say something.

Coran nods and waves over another parent chaperone to discuss something with them.

Maybe Keith should've taken Shiro’s offer to drive him to the campground. Anything would be better than dealing with Lance constantly glaring daggers at Keith. It seems over dramatic! Keith apologized for crying out loud! How was Keith supposed to know Lance was in a mood! The guy is happy the other 99% of the time so what gives?!

“-eith. MULLET!” Lance yells in Keith's ear.

Keith stumbles backward and almost punches Lance in the jaw, but he restrains his punch. He glares at Lance. “What the hell!? Why'd you yell in my ear!?”

“I said your name four times and you didn't answer!” Lance exclaims. “You in la la land or something?”

Keith sighs. “Just trying to figure out why you're pissed at me.” Keith cringes slightly. He didn't mean to be so blunt about it, but it's too late. The truth is out.

Lance's expression softens slightly. “Oh, I'm not mad at you. It's just - nothing. It's nothing. I'm just tired.”

Looking closer at Lance’s face, Keith notices bags starting to form. When was the last time Lance had a good night's sleep? Sure, it's summer, but even Keith knew to get to bed early last night since he had to get up early the next day.

Keith decides to drop it for now and follow Hunk and Lance to where their stuff is since all his stuff is in Shiro’s car.

“Dude, where's your stuff?” Hunk asks as he slips on a backpack.

“In Shiro’s car. He's gonna bring it so I don't have to worry about putting it on the bus,” Keith answers. “Do you two need any help?”

Lance immediately shoves a large blue duffle bag into Keith's arms before putting on his backpack and grabbing a garbage bag. Keith guesses his pillow and sleeping bag are in there. “Thanks, Mullet.”

Keith sighs and turns to Hunk. “Do you need any help?”

Hunk chuckles and shakes his head no. “Nah, I got it.”

Keith follows Lance and Hunk out of the gym lobby and around behind the gym where the busses are parked. They make their way over to the first bus. Lance hops onto the back of the bus to help put people’s stuff back there. Keith hands Lance the duffle bag so he can shove it in one of the back seats. He steps aside so other students can have their bags be put away.

Keith looks over past the side of the gym and sees more people coming, including Damien and his band of bastards trailing closely behind. He watches as Kara rushes up to him and kisses him on the cheek.

Gag me, Keith thinks bitterly to himself.

Lindsay joins up with her, dragging a grim Bea along with her. Keith makes eye contact with Bea, immediately receiving her desperate cry for help. He simply shrugs and mouths, sorry. He holds back a laugh as she’s dragged behind the bus to put her stuff away.

“Alright! Let’s find a seat!” Lance announces, hopping off the bus.

Keith looks around, finally noticing everyone else had gotten on the bus already.

“Thanks for waiting, Mullet. That was nice of you.” Lance gives him a smile and gestures for Keith to follow him on the bus.

Keith doesn’t have the heart to tell Lance he simply got distracted after handing him the blue duffle bag. “Yeah, you’re welcome.”

He and Lance get on the bus and see it’s nearly packed. The only open seat is the front-most seat closest to the door. Lance slides in first and yanks Keith in with him. “Looks like we’re stuck with each other.”

I’m not complaining, Keith thinks to himself. “Oh, totally…what a shame,” Keith says out loud, sarcastically.

Lance chuckles and elbows him playfully before reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. He reaches in the other one but pulls out nothing. “What?! I swear I put them there!”

Keith furrows his eyebrows as he pulls out his own phone and earbuds. “What are you looking for?”

“My earbuds! I must’ve forgotten to take them out of my bag!” Lance groans loudly and slouches down. “This ride is gonna suck.”

Keith looks at Lance then back to his earbuds. “You wanna share mine with me?” he offers, unsurely.

Lance perks up and looks at Keith. “Really? Thanks! I - wait a second…I don’t wanna listen to your emo playlists.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “It’s not all emo, jackass. There’s Fall Out Boy, Twenty-One Pilots-”

Lance holds up his hand. “Keith, you’re just proving my point, but I do enjoy their music too so I accept your offer.”

Keith rolls his eyes and hands Lance the left earbud before plugging them into his phone. He sticks the right one in his own ear then turns on his phone. Keith’s background is him making a diving catch during a baseball game last year.

“Nice background,” Lance comments with a smirk. “I think I remember that game. Wasn’t that the last out before you guys won?”

Keith nods. “The batter hit it, hoping he’d bring in a run, but he didn’t expect me to actually make the catch. The player who was already on their way home so they had to turn back.”

Lance nods, a smile growing on his face. “Yeah! Oh my god that was so nerve wracking to watch! You didn’t even get up off the ground to throw the ball to the third baseman!”

Keith nods. “Yep, but I got the throw there in time and it was a double play.” He unlocks his phone and goes to the music app, selecting one of his playlists. He presses shuffle and the beginning beats of Fall Out Boy’s “Centuries” start to play.

The bus starts to move as Lance begins humming the words.

 _Some legends are told_  
_Some turn to dust or to gold_  
_But you will remember me_  
_Remember me, for centuries_  
_Just one mistake_  
_Is all it will take_  
_We'll go down in history_  
_Remember me for centuries_

Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance. “Now who's the emo one?”

Lance stops singing and turns to Keith. “Still you, Mullet,” he replies with a wink. “But I'm not one to bash a good song. I happen to like some of Fall Out Boy’s songs. This is definitely one of my faves.”

“What music do you listen to? Don't tell me you listen to the pop trash on the radio,” Keith says with a pained expression.

Lance chuckles. “Dude, not all of the stuff on the radio is trash. Ed Sheeran isn't trash!”

Keith scoffs. “Okay, he might not be, but everyone else is.”

“Keith, my buddy, my man, you have to branch out! Let me show you a song on my phone,” Lance says.

Keith unplugs the earbuds and hands the end to Lance. “I swear if you play anything from Miley Cyrus, I'll kill you.”

Lance laughs. “Don't worry, I got something better.” He scrolls through his music library before selecting a song.

A couple seconds pass before Keith hears a guitar being strummed.

 _Ay_  
_Fonsi_

Where has he heard this before?

 _DY_  
_O Oh no, oh no_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Go_

No. It can't-

 _Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote_  
_Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY)_  
_Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome_  
_Muéstrame el camino que yo voy (Oh)_

Keith tears the earbud from his ear and throws it at Lance. “You jackass!”

Lance cackles and continues to sing the song out loud.

 _Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_  
_Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan_  
_Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah)_

Keith covers his ears with his hands, but Lance removes one of them and sings in his ear.

 _Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal_  
_Todos mis sent idols van pidiendo más_  
_Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro_

Lance leans in and Keith can feel Lance’s breath on his neck. Keith's too weak and gay for this torture…especially from Lance McClain of all people.

 _Despacito_  
_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito_  
_Deja que te diga cosas al oído_  
_Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo_

Keith brushes aside the butterflies he feels in his stomach after hearing Lance sing directly in his ear in a very seductive way and rips out the earbuds from Lance’s phone and shoves them back in his pocket. “I officially hate music,” Keith growls bitterly at Lance.

“Aww! Don't say that!” Lance exclaims. “What about your emo songs?!”

Keith glares at Lance then looks at his phone. “We’re done talking.”

“Oh, come on! I'm sorry, Keith. I was just trying to be funny,” Lance reasons. “Don't shut down on me now!”

“Shutdown?” Keith turns back to Lance, tilting his head in confusion.

“Whenever I try to talk to you, you always ignore me or brush me off. I just want — never mind.” Lance sighs and leans his head against the window.

“Lance-” Keith starts.  
Lance shakes his head no. “It's okay. I'm kinda tired anyway. Will you wake me up when we get there?”

Keith frowns at Lance for a moment then sighs. “Okay, fine. I'll wake you up.”

“Thanks,” Lance murmurs before closing his eyes.

He doesn't know how Lance is gonna fall asleep with their rowdy classmates talking loudly around them. Keith needs absolute silence or some white noise in the background for him to fall asleep. He pulls his earbuds out of his pockets again and plugs them in. Keith puts both in his ears and looks at Lance one last time.

Lance looks like he could really use the nap. The bags under his eyes are unbelievable. What could be going on in his life? He usually looks so awake and alert. His skin is always flawless and acne free, but these bags go against what Lance believes about self-care.  
Keith turns back to his phone. Staring at Lance is just making him depressed.  
Maybe he’ll learn what has been bothering Lance during the retreat.

* * *

 

About an hour and a half later, Keith notices the bus beginning to slow down and sees the cabins of the campsite in the distance. Keith turns to the still sleeping Lance and nudges him lightly. “Lance, we’re here.”

Lance’s eyebrows furrow slightly and he mumbles something in his sleep.

Keith shakes his shoulder gently. “Lance, wake up.”

Lance’s eyes flutter open and he yawns. “What? Are we here already?”

“You were knocked out for a good hour and a half,” Keith replies, putting his earbuds away.  
“At one point, you used my shoulder as a pillow.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Keith sees Lance’s cheeks flush pink. “Sorry. You were probably very comfortable.”

Keith chuckles. “It's fine. You didn't snore so I didn't really mind.”

“And if I did snore?”

“You'd probably have a bruise on your arm from me elbowing you.”

Lance gasps, offended. “Rude! I bet you snore!”

Keith chuckles. “Actually, I don't. I'm a very light sleeper and any noise will wake me up.”

Lance hums thoughtfully. “I'm a heavy sleeper. I've got plenty of siblings so I just got used to falling asleep with constant noise…though, I bet silence would be nice.”

Keith doesn't reply to that as the bus pulls into the parking lot in front of the main cabin. Everyone stands up, ready and eager to get off the bus. Once the parent chaperones that rode the bus with Keith and his classmates say they're allowed to get off, Lance and Keith make a beeline for the back. Lance opens the back door and hops up to begin handing kids their bags.

Lance starts handing them to Keith to set them down on the ground so kids can claim their stuff when they see it. Hunk joins Keith to make the process go a bit quicker.

Once everyone has their stuff, Keith helps hand Hunk and Lance their bags before heading to Shiro’s car to grab his stuff. Keith expects Hunk and Lance to start making their way to the cabins, but is pleasantly surprised when they follow him to the car and wait.

Shiro walks over to Lance and Hunk and begins chatting with them while Keith grabs his stuff. He slips on his backpack first then slings his duffle bag over his shoulder before finally grabbing the garbage bag that has his sleeping bag and pillow in it. Keith leaves the trunk open for Shiro to grab his own stuff then walks over to Lance, Hunk, and Shiro.

“-oing to be a great season. I feel it in my bones!” Hunk exclaims.

“What are you guys talking about?” Keith wonders.

Shiro turns to him and smiles. “I was asking Hunk how morning conditioning and football training has been going and he said the team looks good this year,” he shares.

Keith nods. “Hunk’s right. I think we have a chance at winning states.”

Hunk shushes him. “Don't jinx it! Anyway, it was good talking to you, Shiro, but we should go to our cabin now.”

Shiro ruffles Keith's hair as he walks away with Lance and Hunk. They make their way to where the boys’ cabins are and Lance pulls out a slip of paper. “Okay, we’re in Cabin Blue S,” he reads.

“What's the ‘S’ for?” Keith asks.

“I think it means south,” Hunk replies as they walk in. They find Troy Fenwick and some other classmates of theirs already with beds claimed. The only mattresses available are a bottom bunk underneath Troy in the middle of the room on the right side and two singles next to each other right by the door on the left.

“Dibs on the bottom bunk!” Hunk exclaims as he rushes over to it.

Lance grumbles. “Aw man, come on!”

Hunk laughs as he sets his stuff down. “You snooze you lose!”

Keith sighs. “Look, we can move the beds apart. You can have the one by the window if you want.” Keith sets his stuff down on the bed closest to the doorway to the next room and pushes it in that direction, creating a little walkway between the two single beds. He turns back and sees Lance still with a pout on his face. “Lance, stop pouting.”

Lance groans over-dramatically and tosses his stuff on the bed. “This sucks.” He angrily opens his garbage bag and throws the sleeping bag over the bed sloppily.

Keith rolls his eyes at Lance and opens his own garbage bag to place his sleeping bag on it. He decides to leave his pillow in the bag so it doesn't fall on the ground on accident. He places his duffle bag on a chair next to his bed and his backpack in one of the cubbies.

“Keith, move that between the beds. That way we can share it,” Lance orders.

“Oh, so now you wanna be helpful?” Keith wonders as he drags the cubby compartments around his bed and pushes it between the beds. Lance shoves his backpack in the one above Keith's.

“I'm always helpful,” Lance clarifies.

“You were literally throwing a fit like two seconds ago.”

Lance waves his hand, brushing Keith's comment aside. “That's in the past, Mullet.”

“It wasn't even that long ago!” Keith exclaims as the rest of their cabinmates walk out of the room.

Lance snickers and walks out the door once Hunk does.

Keith clenches his fists. If Lance was gonna act like that the next three days - well - a dead body might be found floating in the pool.

Keith doesn't know if it'll be Lance’s or his own yet.

“Yo Mullet! You comin or what!?” Lance demands with a smirk, sticking his head out the door.

Keith angrily walks to the door and follows Lance to where everyone is gathered, slamming the door shut behind him.

Both, it'll probably be both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I based the cabin off of my cabin when I went to my senior retreat. I was gonna place Hunk, Lance, and Keith in the bunk/single bed where I slept, but I felt this would be better :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Tumblr: [keithpoenewt](http://keithpoenewt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
